Stargate Universe
by chambers.kevin
Summary: The crew has been asleep for years. Once they awaken they discover things are not what they hoped they would be. The season will consist of 10 "chapters". There will be a mid season finale, where there will be a 3 week break in between. I've gone ahead and put the first chapter for season 4. Let me know your thoughts and if you want more
1. SGU 3 x 1

SGU Season 3 – 1 On.

Slowly the lights that had been off for so long, the halls that were empty began to turn on. All around the ship systems' began to turn themselves on. Corridors once dark and unlit for millions of year became graced with presence of the children who created her. Then they slept, for years they slept, leaving her again empty. Now the time for them to awaken, to return was here.

Ahead of her was a star, one of the most powerful and constant forces in the universe. It was the very thing that kept her alive, it fed her, refreshed her.

Entering the star, she began to refill her system. They could no longer hold, what they once could have , but they still could hold enough energy. The very thing she needed.

One by one, the doors to the stasis pods opened. A small amount of vapor escaped each one. Colonel Young stepped out of his long slumber. Raising a hand to his head, he had a slight headache. His mind was a bit foggy, there should be a question or two that he needed to know but he had no clue what they were.

Stumbling out of his stasis pod Dr. Rush stepped out, feeling the same effect as Young. A side effect of such a long slumber. Looking to his right he saw Young, he too was having a hard time focusing. Rush smiled to himself, not that there was much in the Colonel's brain that needed focusing. There was something he was forgetting, something he needed to remember.

The two looked at each other, making eye contact they both spoke in unison. "Eli!" the man who had made it possible for them both to survive. They both rushed to the stasis pod he was to fix. It was empty. Rush immediately went to the control panel that was only several steps away. Going through the data, his eyes widened. "Well?" Young asked. Rush simply shook his head. The young man had apparently been unable to fix the machine.

Soon others began to awaken; one by one they came towards Young, wanting to know what to do. He could not give them the answers that they wanted; all he could do was think about the young man who had died.

"Colonel," Lt. Scott said. "We should begin by finding out how long we have been in stasis."

"Five years" Rush spoke, while he still was going over the data over the last five years.

"I thought it was supposed to be three years?" Camille Wray asked.

"It was supposed to be between 3 and 1,000 years. " Chloe interjected. Soon the whole gang was there, everyone of importance standing around the empty stasis pod. Once everyone was there except for one loveable nerd, they looked around for him. "At least that is what Eli said."

Young took the next several minutes to explain what had happened. The last pod was broken, beyond a quick repair. He explained how they had gone back and forth whether Young or Rush would be the one to try to fix the pod. He explained how Eli considered him smarter than Rush. This earned a retort for the scientist no one could quite figure out.

Chloe found herself crying into Scott's arms. Greer found himself shaking his head. Camille had a confused look on her face. The news slowly sunk in, the young funny man that had become like a son, a brother to many in the ship was gone.

"What now?" Chloe asked.

"We continue on," Rush said, "We need to find out inventories, where we are, begin to go over the data over the last five years."

"We need to get in contact with earth." Wray added. She desperately wanted to see Sharon.

"Right you take care of that. Scott you go over military supplies, get the gate room secure as well." Scott looked at him confused. "I just have a feeling. Chloe see to the civilians, get them back in their rooms. Rush take the scientists and go over any and all data." Everyone just stared at him for a moment before he yelled. "Now!"

They all began to leave immediately. Young grabbed Brody's arm. Lowering his head, he whispered into his ear. "Get your still working." Brody looked at him funny, but knew the Colonel was in to strange of a mood to disobey.

Rush made his way to the bridge, he would have an easier job going over data there. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Moving towards the shadow in which he saw it, he was interrupted by a door opening. Stepping into the bridge, he made his way to a control panel where began to go over various data.

Scott along with several other military officers stepped into the gate room with guns raised. Upon entering, they were surprised to find two dead human bodies. Both wore clothing none of them could recognize. Scott instantly got on his walkie. "Varro if you could please come to the gate room now!"

Varro rushed into the gate room, surprised by the call. "What is it?" he asked as he came to stand next to Matt. He saw the two dead humans, the smell of stale death hung in the air.

"Are they Lucian Alliance?" Varro just shook his head no. "Then someone else get onto the ship."

"Take the bodies to T.J. see if she can't discover something about them." Young was sitting at his desk going over reports. A military officer nodded and left, as Rush stepped in.

"What is this I hear about two bodies?"

"Apparently we were visited."

"I know that, a little over two years ago there was an incoming wormhole. Which explains why it took two extra years for the ship to reach the star."

"What do you mean?"

"The calculations Mr. Wallace made did not factor anyone coming onboard. The extra bit of power caused Destiny to jump out of FTL early. Making it so we had to drift all the way to the star. He did see the problem arising, he vented all the air from the gate room." Young nodded.

"There you are," Camille said as she entered the room. "I've tried for the last hour to try and make contact with Earth, but have been unable to. I have left Garret on Stone duty for now." This was a bit of disturbing news.

Brody entered the room with a cup; he gave it to Young who nodded his head in thanks before Brody left. Problems, problems, problems that is all there ever was. He drank some of the sour liquor in a quick swig. He let out a hiss as the stuff burned down his throat. They could not contact Earth; someone had managed to get onboard the ship. Luckily, for them Eli managed to see such a possibility.

Then there was Eli, he had killed him. He should have insisted on switching places with him. Along with that, Supplies were short, crew moral was down, and they could not just keep surviving.

There was some good news, however. There appeared to be no more drones, at least Eli's plan worked. The other piece of good news, they should have the dome fixed in a few weeks, allowing them to grow their own food again.

Rush stood in the observation room his hands on the railing. He watched as Destiny jumped back into FTL the beautiful aura surrounding the ship. Life was beginning to return to normal. There was still one question on his mind, who were the ones that had come onto the ship.

"You haven't told anyone yet." Eli stated appearing next to Rush. Both looked out into the unknown.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Rush said, without even looking at him. "When did you know that the stasis pod could not be fixed?"

"Three days. That is when I came up with the chair. I had to make sure that you could not isolate me so it took several days to program the ship."

Rush nodded. "Your body?" Eli shrugged as he turned away from Rush.

"Eli, who are the two that were in the gate room?"

"Two? There were three." Rush looked at him before he ran out of the room. Eli followed.


	2. SGU 3 x 2

SGU 3 – 2 Signal.

Dr. Nicholas Rush hurried through the empty corridors of what he considered his destiny. The vacant passageways in the ancient spaceship were purple, a color they were never intended to be. Nicholas often found himself wondering what the ship would have been like in its prime. He had seen a glimpse of it when a brand new shuttle created by a mysterious race appeared in the middle of deep space.

Now none of it mattered. What did was the disturbing information that Eli Wallace had given him. Three people had come aboard the ship while the crew slept. Rush really had enough to do without a missing person aboard his ship.

Eli appeared next to him while he was walking. The young genius had uploaded himself into the ship, giving him complete access to everything. What had happened to his body? Probably the very same thing that had happened to Franklin.

Turning the corner Rush nearly ran into Colonel Young the incapable leader that was in charge of the ship. Rush's' ship.

"Colonel we need to talk"

"Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid that it cannot." Young gave him a quick glance. "Eli informed me that there were three men that came aboard the ship."

"Actually one was a woman," Eli said, raising a hand.

"Eli!" said a surprised Everett. "What?"

"I uploaded myself into Destiny; I just had to wait for key systems to gain enough power before I could reveal myself."

"Your body?" Young asked. Eli just shrugged.

"Yes it's all very touching, but there is the matter of another person on this ship. Mr. Wallace, tell us exactly what you know."

"The gate activated, right outside of the solar system we were just at. Three people stepped into the gate room, more were coming, but I managed to deactivate the gate."

Rush interrupted him. "How is it you managed to have control of the ship?"

"While the stasis pods are active, I have control of the ship. Basic control, of certain necessary, automated functions."

"Like life support," Young chimed him. Eli nodded, as the three began to walk down the corridor.

"Yes, yes, it's all very fascinating but could Eli continue with his story?"

Eli just rolled his eyes, and continued. A few crew members looked strangely at the head scientist and leader of the ship as they talked to no one they could see. "The last thing I knew, before waking up an hour or so ago, was that the final member, a very attractive female managed to open the door and escape."

"Can you use the sensors on board the ship to find her remains?" Young ask.

Rush shook his head. "They are far to damaged. I don't have the proper supplies to fix them."

"Can we redirect the sensors on the outside of the ship, inside?" Rush again shook his head. "Well we need to figure something out."

Eli raised his finger. "I have been working on that." The two looked at him, a bit impatient. "I set off multiple Kino's before I went into the chair. Enough to make sure that when one needed to recharge, another would take its place. I'm still going over the data, but when I find something I'll let you know."

Young want to put an approving hand on Eli's shoulder, but it slipped through. He looked worried, and sorrowful. He should be the one who stayed behind, not Eli. Before he could speak, the familiar feeling of the ship dropping out of FTL was felt.

"Why did we drop out of FTL?"

Eli disappeared for several long moments, leaving the two corporeal beings staring at each other. "There's a ship out there." Rush and Young looked at one another before taking off in a dead run for the bridge.

The doors swooshed open, revealing to the pair that the normal crew of the bridge were already in their seats. "Sir there's a ship out there."

"Yes we know," Rush said, while making his way to a control consol. He kicked Greer out of his seat. Once settled he began to play with the consol.

Young took the seat of the commander, pretending to be able to read Ancient he looked at the panels. "Well what is it? Not the Drones?"

"No, no" Rush said, continuing to play with the panel. He brought up on his screen a detailed image of the ship. Shaped like a long short triangle, with several cylinders coming out the back. On the very tip was a small triangle, most likely the bridge.

Young looked at the imaged of the ship. "Life signs?" Brody shook his head in answer to the question.

Camille had finally made her way to the bridge. "What's going on?"

"A ship." Young answered, he saw the worry in her eyes. "Not the Drones, they are long gone." A sigh of relief escaped between her lips. "Scott get going." Scott nodded, motioning for Greer and Brody to follow.

The shuttle took off from the ship. The thrusters allowing it to get far enough away before the main engines were engaged. Making their way towards the ship, they saw holes in the hull, scarred marks all over the ship. "Sir there is indications of a battle."

"Be careful." Came the reply after the familiar click of the radio.

Luckily, for the three on board the shuttle, a place that felt designed specifically for their shuttle to dock. Once the clamps were engaged, the crew opened the door, guns out ready for a fight. Once they stepped into the dark, spooky hallways lights began to turn on.

"Scott report."

"The lights are coming on by themselves. Almost like the ship can sense our presence."

Rush got onto the communication system immediately. "If you can locate the bridge, grab the ship sensors. I might be able to use it to help repair our own."

"Got it, anything else?"

"You have four hours until we jump, focus on the sensors Scott." Young told him. "If you can, find the power source, we might be able to use that."

"If we're providing a wish list, we might as well add in Shield emitters" Chloe chimed in.

"Got it, we'll see what we can do."

The three stepped into what they assumed was the bridge. In truth, the ship was much larger than they had initially thought. It had taken them half an hour to finally find the bridge, with the confusing twisting corridors.

Inside the bridge were three chairs, aligned in the form of a triangle. A viewing screen was at the front. "Someone likes their triangles." Brody laughed, as he went about playing with the systems. After 15 minutes, he managed to power up the bridge completely. Nodding, he took off his helmet. "Scott," Brody said.

"I see it." He turned on the mic in his suit. "Sir"

"What is it?"

"The language sir, it's English."

"Lieutenant see if you can access the ships logs." Rush demanded.

"Right" Came the reply. Scott began to play with consoles, reading different buttons. Suddenly the three flew back against the world as the ships sub light engines came on.

"Colonel"

"What is it Eli?" Everyone turned to look at the commander of the ship with confusion and worry.

"The ship is emitting a distress signal." Eli told him, making his way right next to him he played with the consoles, even though it really did nothing he showed the signal on all the screens.

"Right. Scott hurry up and get out of there"

"We're trying" Came the voice of someone who was struggling against extremely strong g-forces. "The engines engaged."

"It's a countdown," Volker whispered, before he repeated it louder. "Look behind the signal." He began to play with the console, before he finally found what he wanted. "There a countdown." As he said it, the countdown reached zero.

Brody managed to restore the stabilizers in time right before the ship jumped into FTL. "What happened?" Scott asked, worried.

"We jumped." Brody stated, staring at the screen speechless.

"Where did they go?" Young yelled, launching himself from his chair. No one could answer him; they just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Eli!" Everyone looked at him concerned now He was losing it again.

"Colonel," Chloe rested a hand on the Colonels shoulders. "Eli is dead."

"Actually no I'm not." Eli made it so all on the bridge could see them. He gave them all one of his smiles. "Hello" He wove his hand at them. They all stood speechless except for Rush and Young. "I uploaded myself into the chair. They all smiled at him, and began to speak to him in unison.

The ship Scott, Greer, and Brody were on dropped out of FTL. They had, had enough time to get used to the ships systems giving them control of the ship. Greer pressed a few buttons, that turned on the screen. Magnifying the image they saw a planet with dozens of ships moving about, all the same shape and size of the one they were on.

A console began to beep. "What is it?" Greer asked.

Brody looked up at him, not knowing whether to be concerned or relieved. "It says welcome home cousins."

Young sat in the dark. Thoughts of the day's events going through his mind; Greer, Scott, Brody were all gone. He took a large gulp of the sour liquor finishing it off. He poured himself another bit, and began to drink.

Eli watched in the corner. What Rush did not know was that the sensors did work, at least for him. He had to use them to see, to know what was going on. What concerned him, was he could not find the missing person.


	3. SGU 3 x 3

SGU 3 – 3 Revealed.

The blue, green, purple aura that formed around the ancient ship dissipated when it jumped out of its Faster Then Light travel. The way it had been moving through the stars to unexplored parts of the universe, never thought of. It had seen and done things throughout its lifetime that it had never been created to do. All those millions of years alone, abandoned by those who created her, lost in a meaningless war.

No one knew her pain; no one knew the loneliness of the ship. The ship was alive; it had evolved after all those years. Not alive as one might think, but she knew what was happening around her, could sense what was happening. Destiny, had information that no one could translate, could understand. Not even the young genius that had uploaded himself into her mainframe.

Eli continued to roam through sensor data as he walked the halls. There was a lot of information to go through. So much knowledge. He just shook his head, while someone wove to him. He didn't need to sleep or eat anymore, he didn't need to breath. People did not even need to see him, but showing himself, going through the daily routine one set since birth, helped him feel human. Helped him to feel alive.

Letting out a sigh, he turned into what used to be his room. He could just open the door with a thought. That was not the reason why he had come here; he wanted to feel human again.

Pushing the console button on the door, it hissed open. Stale air escaped from the room. The only reason he knew this, was from various sensors placed all over the ship. The ship knew his pain, wanted to comfort him, but she had no way of doing so.

The door opened. Eli turned his head to see Chloe, who was surprised to see him. "Eli," she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Eli half smiled, pretending that everything was all right. "Last I checked this was still my room."

Chloe came and sat next to him on the small bed. The two had developed a friendship, Eli had always wanted more. She had been so nice to him, she was still nice. Then Gin had come along, the first woman to reciprocate his feelings. He missed her. There was an emptiness in his heart, where is feelings for her used to be.

Chloe went to place a hand on his shoulder, to only have it fizzle through his imaged body. "Sorry."

Eli shrugged. He missed physical contact. Sure, he would live far longer than anyone else would on the ship, but he could never leave the ship. In a way, he could go see, and do things others could never dream. Still, he did not belong in this body. "Sometimes when I'm sleeping, or really hibernating, I wake up and for one glorious moment I feel like everything is back to normal. Than reality hits, I remember what happened."

Chloe looked at him, actually looked at him. She could see the misery on his face, he tried to hide it, but it was there. "Chloe." Came the familiar shout of from Lt. James.

Vanessa ran passed the door, only to come back around. "Eli" she smiled, that young genius had saved all their lives more than once. "Chloe we need that Kino." One of the small silver camera balls floated into the air. James looked a bit concern, who was controlling it.

Eli smiled, than gave a short little laugh. He could control something's on the ship; one of those things was the Kino's. Fallowing Vanessa and Chloe the three made their way to the gate room. The shimmering blue gave off more light then one would have really thought, in fact it was the dominant light source in the entire room. The ship would need to refuel soon.

"Eli" Colonel Young stated surprised. Why was everyone surprised to see him? He just shook his head. The Kino floated into the active gate, disappearing on the other side.

"Everything is good." Eli stated. Young nodded, half a dozen people made their way through the gate. Another resupply mission.

Half listening, half watching the people on the planet through the Kino, Eli had been with Rush, Young and Wray for the last six hours. If he could get tired, this certainly would have done it.

"So you're telling me there is nothing wrong with our end of the stones." Camille stated.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes." Rush spoke becoming increasingly annoyed with the simple minded. Why couldn't they just leave him to his own devices?

"Eli. ELI!" Rush shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, what?"

"Any progress on this missing person?" Wray asked, sympathetically. She knew what it was like to be stuck in a body, but not be able to enjoy any of the physical pleasures that came with it.

"If there was another person." Rush stated under his breath.

"What do you mean if?" Eli yelled at him, fury building within him. This was his entire fault.

"We have found no trace of a third member of this party on board. There is no sensor data showing she was or is here. On top of all that you have yet to find any proof of her on the Kino's."

Young could see the anger building in Eli. Stepping in he spoke. "There are other things to worry about. We have sealed up all vital portions of the ship, in case there is another person. We have continual patrols looking for her. Right now, we need to focus on finding our missing people."

"Quite frankly I don't think you ever will."

"That doesn't mean we won't try right?" Camille asked. If she had disappeared, she would want the others to come looking for her.

"We don't have to." Eli smiled, a ship identical to the one Scott, Greer and Brody had been on jumped out of FTL. Being connected with the ship, he knew it before anyone else ever would. "They found us." The three looked at each other, before they ran to the control interface room.

Pulling up the screen a small dot appeared. Rush began to play with various buttons until he enlarged the image. It was the same design as the ship before.

Several green shots were fired at Destiny, all finding their mark.

Destiny began to move, as Rush tried to dodge other attacks. It was no good; the other ship was far faster and more maneuverable then Destiny. "Return fire" Young ordered. The automated firing system came to life. Small yellow energy blasts zipped into the darkness of space. One after another, missing, the ship was just too fast.

"Shields are failing," Shouted Volker over the noise of nearby explosions.

"We need to get our people back from the planet."

"We don't have time!" Rush shouted at him, ducking as a large cable flew at him.

"That's not good." Eli pointed to the screen. A very large green ball was heading right for them. "We need to jump now." Rush said, as he brought the ship into FTL, the energy blast barely missing them

Young sat in the dark drinking more of the sour liquor. He had lost six more people, six. Rush had told them that the planet was now out of range. He had hoped Chloe would be able to help turn them around, but there was only one direction the ship could go. Forward.

Downing the last of the stuff, he felt the familiar buzz. Once it was all gone, he shook his head to help rid himself of the burning in his throat.

Even with strict rationings, they had a weeks' worth of supplies. People, good people were gone, or dead. A rescue plan had been attempted similar to that which was used to find Scott, Chloe, and Eli when they had been left on a planet. They could not find them, at all.

"You need to stop that." Eli spoke.

"I don't need you telling me what to do Eli. The last time you did that, well look at you now."

"It was my choice, I choose it." Eli pointed to himself. "Just like they choose to go, they knew the risks, but they still went." Young just looked at him with drunken eyes. "This ship needs a commander. That is you." Eli turned to walk away, just before he left he looked over his shoulder. "Just so you know, the shields should have lasted a lot longer. Someone was dialing them down."

Someone was on the ship after all.

Kerri watched the Kino feed. She had taken apart several of what they called Kino's and placed the camera's over the ship. She had seen the young chubby boy before, somewhere in the historical records. Eli was his name. She was warned about him, just as the others were. She had to stop him; he was the key to all of this.


	4. SGU 3 x 4

SGU 3 x 4 Planet.

The mismatched, undermanned, unprepared crew occupied the hallway, all prepared for the opening of a repaired section. One they greatly wanted restored, it had been a nice escape on the ship, until it had been damaged while the ship refueled in a large blue giant.

Young stepped in front of the doors, the device on the side used to open switched from red indicating the door was locked, to green, meaning it could now be opened. Everyone cheered; Young raised his hands urging everyone to quiet down. One by one they complied, eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

The last several weeks had been hard on everyone, especially him. They almost had not made it, if it were not for Eli, they never would. Young saw the brilliant young man out of the corner of his eye. Eli flashed him a smile. The Colonel had been so close to going over the deep end again. Eli had found him, talked with him, and helped him to realize that there are still others that needed them.

It took several days, for the Colonel to come out of his depression. Finally, he had, and once he had another problem arrived. They had two days of supplies left; the closest planet was a day away. If there was nothing there, they would die, or be forced back into stasis until Eli found a suitable planet.

Luckily, for all of them there was enough supplies surrounding the gate. The only problem, they had a 6 hour window to collect everything. Eli than came up with a plan, one that would allow them to make three other trips to the planet. By forcing the ship out of FTL they would have enough time to explore and gather needed supplies.

Not only was there a vast supply of vegetation for food, there was a large river of clean drinking water. The crew became a skeleton, as most went to the planet to mine valuable minerals that could be used to repair the ship, essential water was collected, and plants were harvested. Not just plants for food, but for medicinal purposes as well.

The crew had enough supplies to last three weeks on strict rations. They did not have to, another planet just as rich in resources was found a week away.

Both planets had brought crew moral up. Something that was much needed. Now with proper supplies and the discovery of a small refinery, and factory aboard the ship was being repaired. The ship had to be able to produce the materials needed, it was just a matter of where.

They did not have the knowledge to properly be able to repair the ship, but they could put patches on the damaged parts to increase efficiency. The idea was eventually to make a patch that would allow them to go home. That would take years, just to get the proper supplies alone.

Young had wanted to focus on repairing the shields and weapon systems, Wray had another idea. Seeing the cheerful faces of everyone standing in front of him, he knew she was right.

"We all know the last several years have been hard. We've lost a lot of people." The crowd nodded their head, while whispering to their neighbor. "Finally in the last several weeks we hit a lucky streak." They all applauded. Young knew better than to interrupt a happy crowd, especially when things could go south quickly. "It is with great pleasure, I can finally allow everyone back into the dome." Young pushed the button opening the door to the dome that allowed them to grow their own food, and other supplies. Destiny had been built to be self-sustaining she just had to be restored. Now with the dome fixed the robots could focus on repairing the weapons and shields.

"Colonel Young," came the persistent annoying voice of Dr. Nicholas Rush over the radio. Young moved aside, while he let others into the dome. Some began to plant different plants, recreating the garden that so many had loved.

"I'm a bit busy," Young replied while he ducted behind a corner.

"We have an incoming worm whole." Young looked up at Eli who nodded. He could tell he was nervous. "We need to get military personal there right away."

"I'm right next to the gate room," Varro said. With the disappearance of some many of his military people, and the continued loyalty of Varro, Young had gladly made him part of the military.

"How many people are with you?" Young asked.

"Just myself, everyone else is with you." Young saw several military figures looking at him. He nodded, they rushed to support Varro. "

"Help is coming, hold them off as long as you can."

"Will do."

Varro pulled the 9mm pistol out of its holster. Positioning himself behind a railing above the gate, he looked down. The gate came to life with a loud blue swoosh. A Kino buzzed into the room, on the lower floor.

The barrel of a gun pushed through the horizon. Varro was surprised to see the person controlling the gun. He stood his gun relaxed. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa James and the other missing people walked through the gate, expression of relief and surprise on their faces. "Hello Varro," James said, as she embraced him in a hug once he ran down the stairs.

T.J. knocked on the door of the pacing commander's room. Young paused and looked up before he continued to pace. "They all check out sir. I do, however, suggest keeping them in isolation for the next week or two." Young nodded. "Sir, their story?"

"I have people on the planet."

"If it's true, we could get supplies we need. They say the city has only been abandoned for 20 years." The six had spent the last three weeks chasing Destiny; they had all but given up 3 days ago. On the last planet, they found an abandoned civilization. Next to the gate was a city the equivalent of a modern day city on earth. From what they were told there was enough supplies to last years. Everything from food, water, clothes, weapons, technology, to containers needed to transport it.

"Commander, Varro and his team are back."

Young made his way quickly to the gate room to meet his newest gate team. Hopefully if the planet became a source of supplies, they could do what they did best, explore. Make the ship an actual reasonable place to live, where they didn't just survive day to day.

"Varro?" Rush asked, he was just as excited with the possibilities of getting much needed supplies. He after all wanted to repair the ship more than anyone else did.

Varro handed his gear off to an airmen. Stepping forward he nodded. "It's everything they said it would be, and more. They have computers, medical supplies and equipment. We only spent time around the gate, but there is an abundance of supplies."

"Colonel." Chloe stepped into the gate room. "Eli and I have been doing some calculations; we can rework the course of Destiny to give us 22 days on the planet."

Young stood at the top of the double twisting stairs, the rest of the crew eagerly looked up at him. "I know you have all heard the rumors about the planet we are now calling Terra. For the next three weeks, we will be gathering needed supplies. For the first three days, the military will establish a grid, while taking notes of supplies and locations. After which you all will get to go to the planet and gather supplies." Applause rose from an overly anxious crowd, they would do anything to get off the ship more often.

Kerri watched the screen on the console as the group talked happily amongst themselves. They were so excited, but they did not know this is where everything changed. "This is where it begins." She smiled to herself.

Eli continued to work in his virtual 3D construct of Destiny. Going over the date, he found what he was looking for the section of the ship, where the power was being drained. "Gotcha." Pushing several buttons, he killed the power in the entire section. Ever since he had made the virtual Destiny, he had full control over the ship. He still had a lot to learn, but he would learn.

The lights in the small control room faded, power throughout the entire section of the ship was lost. Kerri began to play with the console hitting it aggressively. "Stupid piece of trash!" She shouted. Playing with a band on her wrist, a green glow appeared around her hand. Touching the console, she brought it back to life. On it was the sentence 'I found you' Kerri stumbled back until she fell on her bed.


	5. SGU 3 x 5 Midseaon Finale Preview

SGU 3 x 5 Midseason Finale Preview.

In the exciting midseason finale, the crew of Destiny will come face to face with their newest enemy. An enemy far worse than anything they have yet to face, so terrifying that one of the crew members will have to become a sacrifice for the possibility of saving the crew.

_As always I welcome feedback, it helps to keep me motivated. See you Friday._


	6. SGU 3 x 5

James stepped through the gate; the cold rain blew on her face. Standing still, she felt alive, truly alive. For the first time since the crew of the Destiny had arrived on board the ship they were doing more than just surviving, they were thriving.

A gentle rain began to fall down on the surrounding green hills. Before her was an abandoned city, the history of which was lost, the inhabitants gone. Yet they had left a gift for the crew of Destiny. Over the last two weeks, her people had been gathering, food, clothing, water, medicinal supplies, tools, weapons, and metals, anything that they thought they might be able to use onboard Destiny. They were on the road to becoming self-sufficient

Varro accidently ran into Vanessa, knocking her from her thoughts. "Excuse me," he smiled at her, she quickly smiled back. A smile, which faded when she saw people starring. They both had agreed that they did not want anyone to know about their relationship.

"Well watch where you're going." Vanessa snapped.

"Yes Ma'am" Varro saluted, before strutting off to go about his duties.

Corporal Barnes stepped up next to the woman who she considered her closest friend on the ship. "We all know you two have a thing; I do not know why you continue to pretend that you don't." With that, she walked off. Vanessa just stared at her, wondering if they were that obvious.

Kerri paced across her room, she had been found, but nothing had happened in the last two weeks. Of course, she made sure that even if she was found that no one would be able to get to her, it was simple really; she found a section surrounded by space. More than half of the ship was damaged; all she had to do was find the right section with enough room that would allow her to survive.

Thanks to the Asgard core that was aboard one of her favorite museums while she grew up, the Odyssey, humanity had made leaps and bounds in technology. This allowed her to keep food and other necessary supplies in her belt. Really, they were stored in another universe, a technology that was perfected by Dr. Rodney McKay.

Those who she worked for kept placing supplies in the dead universe, where she had easy access, allowing her to survive for the last two years. If not for the occasional recreational device sent to her, she would have lost her mind so long ago, being trapped in such a small compartment.

The truth was she was stuck until her people could get to her. They had to stop Eli; they had to stop Destiny for discovering what must not discovered. It would send the Tauri into a war of which it likes had never been seen in the millions of years of history of human evolution.

That was her mission to prevent a war that destroyed countless billions. A war that was still being fought, a war that spanned Galaxies. A war started by the man who many claimed to be a hero. Eli Wallace, the young boy genius who must die.

To do so, she would have to destroy Destiny. To do that she would need help, help from her people.

Kerri had her plan, it was time. She twisted the bracelet on her forearm; a green light began to blink, sending a signal that would cross-space and time.

Rush was working in the Control Interface room. A console on the other side began to beep, moving over to the console he saw a warning. Somewhere inside the ship, someone was transmitting a signal. But to where?

"Eli."

Eli appeared, he was not a butler that could be called whenever someone wanted him. Normally when Rush called, he ignored him, this was important, however. It was coming from the compartment the woman was staying in. Something he had told no one about, until he could figure out who she was. "I see it," He told the old man.

"What is it?"

"I do not know!" Eli disappeared, did Rush really not know the amount of data he processing at once. How could he be expected to know everything?

The gate aboard Destiny swooshed to life, stepping in was a group of about twenty carrying medical supplies, along with weapons. Young stepped up to greet the medic. "What's in this shipment?"

"Medicine, weapons, clothes, computers." Tamara told him, she gave him a slight smile.

"T.J." Eli appeared, startling her. She would never get used to that. Every time she saw him her heart sunk.

"Yes Eli what is it?" she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

Tamara quirked her head at him. "Can't you just make it so no one else can hear or see you?" Eli hid the pain in his face very well, but she saw it. She had forgotten it again, he wanted to be as normal as possible, and thus he never made it so only one person could see or hear him. "Sure Eli let's go for a walk."

The two made casual conversation about the planet, what was there, what supplies they were gathering. Finally, when they made it to the sick bay, T.J. saw something on a computer screen. Eli said nothing, just smiled, a smile she had not seen in such a long time, as she went to read it. She had to read it twice just to make sure she was reading it right.

"Oh my God Eli!" she raised her hand to her mouth as she began to cry.

Young had followed behind them, he saw T.J. crying. He looked at Eli angrily before rushing to comfort her. What had he done now?

"Eli thank you," Tamara said, sobbing into the Colonel's arm.

"What am I missing?"

"I found it." Eli told Young smugly, still grinning.

"Found what?"

"The cure to ALS," Tamara said. Young stood speechless before he hugged Tamara, until her face turned blue. "The only problem is we need a certain type of medicine, one that is on the planet." Without saying a word, Young rushed out of the room.

Varro and Vanessa laid down covering fire as the rest of the people ran for a nearby building. She had made sure each group had at least two military personal before they had split up. Originally, they had made sure they had a fall back spot just in case something like this had happened. The question was who were the aliens in the suits?

Out of nowhere, 100, whatever they were came through the gate. Her people guarding the gate had died in the first wave of attack. Whoever they were, they were prepared. Now all she cared about was getting her people to safety. "Fall back!" She shouted over gunfire.

She saw Varro get hit in his left shoulder, the world slowed while she ran to him. Dropping her gun, she began to pull him, until he was finally able to get on his own two feet. They were the last two, so they ran, harder and faster than they had ever before.

Moving between rubble of a decaying city, they ducked into a grumbling building. Three large aliens in black latex suits ran past. "Where did they come from?" Varro asked while Vanessa began to temporarily dress his wound. She shook her head, while she focused.

"We'll wait until night fall before we make our way to the fall back point." Varro clinched his teeth, while James pulled the bullet out. He could deal with pain.

Young held a small yellow piece of paper in his hand with the name of the type of medicine he needed for T.J. Looking to his left he saw a Kino hovering by him. Looking into it, he told Eli, "I'll be fine on my own."

"I know, but I can help lead you to what you need." Came the synthesized voice out of the floating camera ball.

Young shrugged it off, before he went through the gate. Once he stepped through he saw black suits. "It's him, it's Colonel Young."

Eli, Tamara, and Rush watched the scene unfold from Destiny.

Young watched as three green energy blasts came towards him, all three hitting him directly in the chest. The world slowed while he fell to his knees the yellow piece of paper floated out of his hand, being carried by the wind towards the city. With his last breath he looked at the Kino, hoping Tamara was watching. He mouthed 'I love you' before he fell face down into the mud. Those who shot him rushed him; one took a reading to see if he was dead. Satisfied he nodded.

Rush immediately took the ship into FTL once he saw the Colonel fall down dead. With no signal to keep the Kino afloat, it fell into the mud, forgotten or ignored by those in suits.

Vanessa and Varro stood outside the warehouse where almost 70 others from Destiny huddled inside. They were scarred, and cold. She had watched the Colonel's body carried away, leaving her as the superior military officer on the planet. How was she going to get these people home with more and more suits coming through the gate? There would be time to mourn the loss of the Colonel later, right now she had a job to do.

She watched as a piece of paper floated in the air until it landed on her boots. Picking it up she saw that it read; Profalane.

How were they going to get home? The sun faded over the crest of the mountains standing guard against anything lying beyond their protective walls.

_Come back in three weeks for the beginning of the second half of SGU season 3. If you enjoyed my writing, go to and look up a new series: Reflection. Which will be released this Sunday. _

_If you had lived for so long you could not even remember your true name, what would you do on the last day before you go to meet you Destiny? Join the mysterious hero of the human race who has discovered secrets lost to our kind. Remember him for what he does; he does for you and me._

_In addition, remember to go to my website for further information on all my projects, including my upcoming book Awakening._


	7. SGU 3 x 6 Preview

A crew torn separated. A man willing to do whatever it takes to see the mission carried out. A leader dead. A boy genius with no body. An enemy that knows everything about Destiny and her crew, but remain a mystery. Their only hope?

Three crew members, thought to be long gone.

Comeback this Friday for the start of the second half of season three of SGU. Remember to check out my website:


	8. SGU 3 x 6

Scott rolled out of the bed, the very attractive and slender blonde-haired woman stirred slightly before she pushed herself up until she was resting on her elbows. The last 6 weeks had been an interesting experience. They had come to a planet occupied by humans, who claimed to be from their future. They told Scott they were here to help. Originally, he was skeptical, but then he met Mira.

Leaning over he kissed her on the forehead. Her light blue eyes appeared to be deeper in the silver and blue room. "Where are you going?" She grabbed his head, pulling in she kissed him on his lips.

"The ship is ready." He told her while he pulled up his pants.

Mira had feared this day, Scott was leaving. She had always been fascinated with him from the historical records. The night they had met was wonderful, magical. Two weeks later, they had gotten married. They had been drunk beyond any healthy limit, but they still were married. Mira had offered to end the marriage, but Scott said no. "Don't leave." She pouted her lips.

"From what I've been told, I have quite a future, which involves me getting back to Destiny." She had never given him specifics, but always alluded to their future. "Plus from what the commander tells me, my people are at Vellan. The Kilorites have already arrived on the planet. Of course Destiny has no means of rescue."

Scott went to the door, where a pair of guards wearing silver latex were waiting for him. He nodded, in unison they made their way down the circular hallway. Mira was soon out the door following.

The four met up with Greer and Brody who were accompanied by two guards each. The group entered a bright control room. "They sure do like blue." Greer made the comment each time; everything in the room was blue, white, and silver.

"Commander." Scott saluted.

"Daddy." Mira kissed the graying mad on his cheek.

"The ship is ready." At his words, the room shook a bit, as they were propelled into space. "As you know we cannot go with you, but you've managed to learn how to operate the ship. Which is fully equipped with needed supplies and repaired."

A loud interlocking sound echoed through the room, as the roving control center locked with the ship. Mira stood in-between her father, and her new husband. One way or another she would never see one of these men again.

Grabbing her pale hands Scott led her to a corner, people tried to pretend they were busy doing something, but they were all listening. "Listen we both knew this wouldn't last." Tears began to form in the woman's eyes. Scott wiped them away. "You have to go back home, you knew this assignment was only temporary."

The commander walked into their conversation. "Mira," she looked at her father, who was crying as well. "Your mother died when you were three, and you know I would give anything to be with her again. If you truly love this man you need to go."

Mira's eyes lit up with joy. Scott was shocked, but he said nothing as they were forced into the ship. "Good luck to both of you." Were the last words the commander spoke before the ship disengaged.

Vanessa laid down covering fire, as the group was surrounded by the humanoids in black suits. Green laser bolts shot by her head. They were nearly out of ammo, food and water virtually gone. Destiny it appeared had abandoned them, she wasn't surprised, it was a hopeless situation. By now the ship was well out of range to use the gate. Probably a good thing, with this new enemy.

Explosions echoed all around, yells of confusion and panic echoed around. Pulling the trigger she was out of ammunition. "I'm out." Someone tossed her a mag, clicking it in; she put her rifle on single fire.

"On the right." Came the shout, several of the things made their way up their right flank.

An explosion occurred in front of James, throwing her back several feet. The world spun, a ringing echoed in her ears. She just laid there, ready to die, she was at peace. A small tear ran down her cheek, her mother would never know what happened to her.

"Lt. James," Echoed the once familiar voice over her radio. "James, this is Scott, please come in."

Slowly she moved her hand to her radio. "Scott?"

"Yeah, I have one hell of a story to tell you, but first we need to get you out of there."

A large triangular ship dropped from the clouds, green bolts fired from several tubes on the ship. The green energy blasts hit several large concentrations of their attackers. Two shuttles, exactly like those used on Destiny detached, making their way towards the warehouse the crew was using for shelter.

Dust flew up, as the two shuttles landed. The military personal formed a protective circle around the civilians as they hurried onto the shuttles.

It took two trips but everyone was onboard the smaller ship. Vanessa still could not believe it, someone or something was looking out for them.

Scott made his way through the gathered crowd in the corridors, until he found the Lieutenant. Giving her a quick hug, he pulled her aside where he began to explain everything.

"We have to go back." Eli shouted, no one was listening to him. He dropped the ship out of FTL that got their attention. "They are our people."

"Mr. Wallace, we simply cannot." Rush told him.

"Listen I've been working on something." Eli went to work on the nearby consoles; images on the screens began to dance until he found what he was looking for.

"It won't work."

"Simulations put it at a 50-50 chance."

"Will someone explain to me what you are talking about?" Wray shouted.

Rush turned to look at her, his gaze sent a chill down her spine. "Eli believes he has found a way to turn the ship around."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Wray asked.

"The ship was never meant to go backwards, altering the course could permanently ruin the navigation system completely. If that happened we would be stuck." Rush leaned forward on a console. "We have twenty members still, with enough supplies to last us years with everyone, without decades."

"It's just not right." Wray yelled at him. If she was left on a planet, she would want to be rescued; she could only imagine the others would as well.

"Guys," Eli raised a finger.

"What now?"

"There's a ship."

"Destiny this is Scott, come in." Stated the voice on the intercom.

"Scott this is Eli." For a brief moment, Eli forgot he could not speak with anyone unless they were onboard.

All in the control interface room looked around awkwardly until Tamara finally answered. "Scott this is Tamara, is that really you?"

"Yes and I have on hell of a story to tell you."


	9. SGU 3 x 7 Preview

With the crew reunited, and a new ship, repairs of Destiny lead to a discovery that will give members of the crew hope. There are those who find joy, while others plot and plan, Destiny needs a commander, but who will take control of the seat?

Sorry for missing last week's Friday deadline, some unfortunate things happened.


	10. SGU 3 x 7

"Alright take us into FTL." Ordered Scott, "Let's make sure we find the Destiny this time." After their initial rendezvous with the ancient ship, his skeleton crew on the tranquility could not quite figure out how to get the navigation system matching that of the Destiny. Thankfully, the Destiny dropped out of FTL, allowing for her to communicate with the small ship.

Scott watched on the view screen in front of him, as the ship jumped into the beautiful aura. After the initial encounter, he had to explain everything more than once. The only person who really understood, or could take it all in was Eli.

Chloe had wanted to see him, but he figured that it was best to keep his distance. Especially with Mira following him around like a dog. She could hardly take it in that she was onboard Destiny; for her it was as if everyone were a movie star. Years in the future, people will celebrate each one of you. She would never say more than that, and would only tell that to Scott.

When she had first met Eli, she began to shake. She could barely utter a word; it was as if he were a god to her. All he knew was from the way she reacted around Eli, and everyone else; he was important, very important.

"Let me know when we arrive." Scott pushed himself out of his chair. Making his way through the maze of round chrome hallways, he finally came to the medical center. "How is she doing?" he asked Greer, who was standing by the bed of Dr. Lisa Park. She had undergone a procedure that would help heal her eyes. They called it a cell-healer, or something to that affect.

"She's going to be just fine." Scott gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. He hated being in charge, everyone looking to him for answers, and guidance. As it was, he was only in charge of a small ship. He had no idea who was in command over on the Destiny. He knew Tamara was holding her own with the SGC personal, but one of them would eventually he or T.J. would eventually have to take command of both ships.

He watched a round door slide open, a loud hiss escaped. He knew full well with her responsibilities as the only qualified medic, he would have to take charge. Than there would be the problem of the civilians, they would want Camille Wray to take a leadership role, while Rush would want to take charge or be left to his own musing.

"Scott we have a message from Destiny coming in." Came Brody's voice over the radio.

Pressing the button Scott replied. "Put them through."

"Sir it's Eli, he has found a way to communicate with the ship, via text."

Sitting down on the small bench in his room, Scott rolled a ball until he found what he was looking for.

_Looks like I discovered deep space texting._ Scott let out a laugh, before replying.

_LoL, what can I do for you?_

_ I have found a way using the cell-healer to rebuild my body._

Scott sat stunned, this could be good. _Then let's do it._

_ There is a problem, a risk._

_ What?_

_ Wait until you are onboard before I tell you._

"No,No,No we simply cannot allow this to happen. I'm sorry that this has happened but Eli the risk is to great."

"What risk?" Scott asked when he entered the mess hall.

"Eli has found a way to rebuild his body," Wray said, while leaning against a wall.

"I know that, but what is the risk?"

"It would involve sending my entire being essentially over to the tranquility."

"Yes, but doing so would risk sending out all of the information." Rushed added, he was obviously angry, and did not like the idea very much.

"What's the problem with that?" Tamara asked.

"We could lose all the data, everything, and it would all be gone. We would have no navigation, no weapons, nothing, everything would be gone. A ship with no programming at all floating, helpless, defenseless."

Everyone turned to look at Scott as if expecting an answer from him. "I say we do it."

"What gives you the right to make this decision for everyone?" Rush barked at him.

"You're right. Let's vote, everyone will choose who." Rush just grunted.

Several hours passed as word spread about the vote, people chatted amongst themselves, about the decision. While they were thankful for what Eli had done for them many times, they did not know if it was right to risk the entire crew.

The crew gathered in the gate room, all quietly talking amongst themselves. With a deep breath, Scott climbed up the stairs. Raising his hands, everyone began to quiet down. He noticed rush took the stairs on the other side. "You all know what is at stake, to my left is Rush, go stand on his side if your vote is no. If your vote is yes, come stand to my right."

No one moved, all looked about nervously until Greer shouted. "Move people." With that, members of the crew began to mingle, some to the right some to the left, a few military personal even went to the left.

When all was said and done, it was a tie, 44 on each side. "Well now what do we do?"

"I cast my vote to the right." Everyone watched as Mira strolled into the room. Shock spread through the room, as everyone began to murmur.

"Who are you?" Volker sneered.

"My wife." Scott stated, as he made his way down. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"This is a decisive point he must regain his body."

"This does not count." Rush yelled, "She is not a part of this crew."

"She lives on this ship; she is married to me, that is enough." To help emphasize his point he came up with a comparison "Back on earth if a foreigner marries to a citizen they become a citizen themselves." Without saying a word Rush walked up the stairs, a look of anger and rage spreading across his face.

Everyone began to leave the gate room. The very last one was Chloe who sat against a wall crying. Eli watched, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

Power around Destiny shut off, the ship went dark floating in space. "I told you." Rush yelled, but soon the power returned, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

With a deep breath, Eli opened his eyes, his actual eyes. He was alive again.

_I'm looking for another writer or two to help with the series. If you are interested please email me at _


	11. SGU 3 x 8 preview

With the crew beginning to divide, and two ships, a proposal is made. Will the crew split, or will they stay together. Who has what it takes to fill the shoes of the commander?


	12. SGU 3 x 8

Eli bit down into the crisp red apple, he let out a soft moan as the flavor interacted with his tongue. It had been so long since he had anything to eat, that even liver would have tasted good. When everyone saw his reaction in the mess-hall they cheered, it was a miracle that he had been able to regain his body. There was a secret though, something he wasn't quite sure how to tell everyone.

"How did you get it to work?" Chloe asked Eli in regards to having the synthesizer on board the Tranquility to create his body from scratch.

Taking another bite he smiled. She had been following Eli around for the last several days, making sure everything was alright. She needed the distraction, with the shocking news that Scott was married. Eli shook his head at the thought, how could you just move from one person to the next so easily. He was still heartbroken with the loss of Gin.

"When I uploaded myself into Destiny, I sent everything, not just my consciousness, but my DNA, what I like to eat, everything. With all this information, Tranquility was able to perfectly recreate my body, exactly how it was uploaded into Destiny's mainframe."

"Down to the mole on your ass?" Greer asked, everyone in the room exploded into laughter.

Rush peered just from outside the mess. Having enough of the joyous distraction, he turned around and left. Moving through the different levels, and corridors of the ship he found who he wanted to. Normally he would have chosen to ignore all of the crew members and work by himself, but he needed Camille's help.

The door hissed shut. "What now?"

"I don't know." It was a rarity for Rush not to know anything, he hated the feeling. Leaning against a wall he contemplated several different actions. "We cannot leave Scott in charge. We know that for certain."

"Yes, but the ship will not let you or I take command." Wray added, her constant pacing back and forth began to drive Rush mad. "We need someone who we can control."

"Yes but who?"

Destiny dropped out of FTL, the aura surround it dissipated. The Tranquility zoomed forward, firing the green lasers at the dozen ships present. Moving to the left Destiny fired her rail-guns, providing the needed cover against the oncoming fighters."

"Shields are barely holding." Shouted Corporal barns onboard the Tranquility. It never had a chance against so many of these ships.

"Keep firing," Scott ordered. They had constantly been tracked. Destiny was running low on power, and needed to refuel soon.

"Less than 10% sir."

Pressing a button Scott turned the intercom on. "Everyone to the shuttle she's done."

Sparks flew, beams crashed, but Scott refused to move, holding his ground he set the Tranquility on a path straight for a group of three ships.

From inside the crowded, shuttle he watched as the ship he had come to love exploded, taking out 3 ships and crippling several others.

Walking off the shuttle, Scott was greeted by a strong slap from his wife. She was attached to the ship, and Scott would have preferred her to stay onboard, but many on Destiny wanted he watched closely. He had explained that she was from the future; he had explained that she could not reveal details that she knew, the little that she actually knew. In the future the crew of Destiny was more of a legend, a myth. Hero's from thousands of years prior. It was their achievement that made the future. Yet there were those who wanted to make sure that never happened. That was all she told them, all she could tell them.

It wasn't enough, for a week she had little sleep or food while Wray, and Rush both went at her. Finally Scott had enough and ordered SG personnel to locate her to his quarters where a guard was posted outside of his room at all times. That guard would follow her wherever she went making sure she did nothing.

Rubbing his cheek Scott pulled the picture out from his jacket. It was on their nightstand on Tranquility. A picture of her family, a family she would never see again, because she had chosen the man of her dreams. When she was done hugging him, she latched her arm around him and refused to let go.

Once the danger was past, and Destiny refueled, Eli sought out Scott Chloe closely in tow. When she found out who he was seeking she made a polite excuse to leave.

Finally Eli found Scott in the dome. "We need to talk."

How had Young taken handled it, he hated being in charge. Of course he wasn't officially in charge; he did have sway over the military personnel, however. Sighing he turned to look at Eli, who wore a new gray shirt, with a pair of jeans. "Can't it wait Eli?" Eli just shook his head.

Greer, T.J., Varro, James, and Scott gathered in Elis' small room, where he showed them the kino feed from Wray and Rushes meeting. Again they were going to try and have a mutiny. Wasn't it enough that they were facing an enemy who knew more about Destiny than the crew did?

"I say we just take them out right now," Greer said pounding the wall with his fist.

"I agree." Varro added in.

Tamara shook her head. "It's not what the commander would have wanted."

James nodded; placing her hands inside her pocket she felt a smooth cylinder. Pulling out was a clear liquid Profalane, the name of the drug that she found on the piece of paper. For some reason she had decided to find it.

Eli's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"I found the name scribbled on a piece of paper, for some reason I went and got the drug." T.J. and Eli both looked at each other, they had what they needed. "Why what is so important?"

"That's the drug we need to cure Tamara's ALS." Grabbing the drug Tamara departed to begin the process of creating an antidote. She had bookmarked the portion of the Ancient database where the cure was found. It would take several weeks, but soon she would be read of the sickness.

"Well that's great, but what do we do about this little coupe we have going on?" Varro asked.

"We need to put our own leader in the chair?"

"Who?" Eli asked, he watched a little afraid as everyone turned to look at him, each person had a gleam in their eye. Shaking and waving his hands he said, "No, oh, no."

"Eli can we talk to you?" Wray and Rush stopped suddenly as they saw everyone gathered in his room. "We have something we wish to discuss in private please."


	13. SGU 3 x 9 Preview

One young genius, Destiny is finally realized. But there is someone standing in his way. Someone who has been stuck on the ship for three years. What would you do when your own daughter came to kill you? Eli stands at the very threshold of leading not just the crew of Destiny into the future, but the entire human race. An episode so big it takes three parts to complete.

_Sorry everyone for the delay, I planned on getting this up two weeks ago, but we had to put my dog down. Don't worry there will be a season 4._


	14. SGU 3 x 9 this is where it all changes

The console flashed in the background, the quite beeping was drowned out by the constant noise of other talking in the small room, which had been a sanctuary for young Eli Wallace. The group of 10 or so people had broken into smaller groups; they were now bickering on what limitations or allowances a new leader should have. The civilians wanted more rights, the military wanted to keep control. None of them saw the bigger picture, not even Rush you had a greater understanding than the others on board the ship did.

While everyone was distracted, Eli quietly slipped out. It was a mess, he never wanted to be in command, he did not know how to be in command. Which was probably why everyone else wanted him to be in command, they felt he could easily be controlled. If he was forced to take control, he now had the confidence to be in control. Truth is he was in control, he was linked to Destiny, he had retained all knowledge of the ship when he downloaded his consciousness into this new body. Not only that, but he managed to alter his DNA to that of what the Ancients was when they had launched the ship, he was far ahead evolutionally than anyone had been in thousands if not millions of years.

The problem, the memories and abilities were slowly unlocking; it still took time, as his mind adjusted. He had designed it this way, in order to avoid what happened to Franklin.

Making his way to the bridge, he sat in the main chair. Closing his eyes, he took several minutes to feel the texture of the old chair. Since he had reacquired a body, he now took pleasure in the small things of feeling and touch.

"The comfort won't last long." Came the familiar voice of Young. Of course, it was not the real Colonel, just park of Eli's imagination; it was Destiny's way of directly communicating. Of course as she was being fully repaired, and he was unlocking his full abilities, she would be able to communicate directly, as the artificial intelligence core was fully repaired.

Eli just kept his eyes closed as he listened to what Destiny needed to tell him. "This is your Destiny, the time is yours Eli," The image shifted to that of Gin. Memories flashed, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The only woman besides his mother who loved him.

A loud alarm blazed throughout the ship, waking Eli from his peaceful meditation. Running to a nearby console he began to scroll through the screens. An incoming worm whole, the section he had been waiting to be repaired finally was. He had a choice, the first one he had to make as a leader.

Jumping onto his radio he made the choice, that would change everything. "Scott, I need you and every Military personal to meet me in section Z23"

"Eli, that section isn't operational." Scott sounded confused.

"I had the robots fix it, it is imperative that we go there now!"

Eli looked at the Kino feed from the gate room, he saw several red laser blasts hit several grew members. "Sorry" he whispered, but he needed answers.

The SGC personal ran fully armed in the opposite direction they were fully armed, ready for Eli had told them little about. They could not hear the screams of the crew members near the gate room, as the blue aliens boarded the ship, killing those in their way. Eventually the crew stopped resisting, wondering where the military was, where had their protectors gone?

"Eli what's the meaning of this?" Scott asked, as he came up next to Eli who was working on a console, shutting down every main system Destiny had. He restored her to the state they had originally found her in, and only he could unlock her or control her now.

"The woman is in there." Eli indicated to the door in front of them with his head. All military pointed their guns at the door the closed a dozen feet behind them.

"What was that?" Scott asked, as power all over the ship began to fail. Only emergency lighting, powered by a chemical reaction provided any illumination.

"I'm sealing off every section to limit the smurfs movements. I've also locked out any and all control, Destiny is now completely automated, until I choose to make it otherwise."

The twenty or so military personal surrounded Eli now with questions. "What are you talking about?" one of them asked.

"Destiny has been invaded, the blues, the one's we first encountered when we originally arrived have found a way onto the ship."

"Why aren't we out there, protecting our people?" Demanded Vanessa, the others shouted in unison.

"Because, the answers Eli's needs is behind this door." Mira walked in front of everyone, "He made a choice, one that will change everything. I'm sorry Eli." Scott pulled her aside, and began to talk with her.

"We need to get back there." Some of the military began to yell at Eli demanding him to open the door. Some went as far to point their guns at him.

Varro stepped between them, and the husky genius. "I'm sure he has a reason for doing what he's done." Leaning over he whispered into Eli's ear, "I hope you have a plan."

Pushing the button Eli opened the door, once it opened a young woman in her early twenties appeared. She wore black latex that clung to her perfect figure, her black hair fell past her shoulders in flowing curves. She wore a sash around her shoulder with different looking tools. Shifting her weight from one side she said, "Hello Dad."

Brody blinked several times, his eyes were starting to adjust to the light. "Colonel Telford, have you made contact?" asked the familiar voice of General Carter.

"I'm not Telford." Brody paused, he was onboard one of the 304's. Looking out the window, he saw dozens of them, fighting Hatak's. Below he saw Earth, ships were leaving the planet, debris from destroyed ships flashed outside. Then he saw it, in all glory, Atlantis leading the fight. But who were they fighting?

Telford blinked; he was in a room with another twenty people, on the floor. He saw several tall blue aliens walking and making clicking sounds as the talked to one another. "Brody are you okay?" Camille asked.

"I'm not Brody, I'm Teleford."


	15. A new Project

If you haven't noticed, I'll be linking SGU, SGA, SG-1 stories together. While each story will be able to stand on its own, it is highly suggested that you read all three to get the full story. Obviously this is a big task for me, and I would like as much help as I can, I would like to add at least two more writers.


	16. SGU 3 x 10

Everyone turned to look at Eli, who stood stunned. The guns began to lower, as they stood in shock, which was exactly what Kerri had wanted. Pulling out a small knife, she leapt at the younger version of her father. In theory if she killed him, than she would never exist, of course that would be in a different timeline. She would be stuck here; with her powers she inherited from her father she could rule the pathetic humans below her.

The knife cut through Eli as if he were liquid. Everyone gasped as they saw Eli fall to his knees, blood dripping from his stomach. His hands held the curved blade in place. The military wasted no time, they held onto their triggers sending a barrage of bullets at the one who stood above Eli.

Kerri laughed once the firing stopped. She was surrounding by bullets floating in the air. "Has my father not told her about his gifts?" With a motion of her hands, she turned the bullets around, so that they faced the direction they had come.

Kerri's black eyes widened, looking down she saw the knife jetting from her heart. "A distracted mind is a mind that can easily be overcome." Eli whispered to her, while he gently lowered her to the ground.

Once she was on the ground Eli, grabbed his side, removing his hand revealed a lot of blood. T.J. rushed to him, taking off her jacket, she went to place it on his wound, but Eli shook his head. Pulling up his red shirt he revealed that his wound had been healed.

"Eli what the hell is going on!" Scott demanded.

While his skin had been healed, his insides were taking a bit longer to heal, that with the fact he had lost a large amount of blood, left him very weak. T.J. offered her shoulder for support, which Eli gladly took. "I don't know, but what I do know is that more and more of those aliens are boarding this ship." Walking over to a console he brought up Kino feed from the gate room, which revealed a great number of the blue aliens, their numbers around a hundred; with more arriving.

Pulling up more sensor data revealed several dozen ships outside. Rush moved alongside Eli, where he actually pushed the boy out of the way. "That's interesting." Taking advantage of the distraction, Eli used it to disappear. No one of coursed noticed.

"What?" Scott asked, moving next to Rush.

"They are fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Greer asked, there was nothing a fight could not fix as far as he was concerned.

"The one's you say from the future, and the ones that Mr. Brody likes to refer to as the Smurfs."

"That can't be right." James stepped forward.

"Seeing how one wants to control Destiny, and the other wants to destroy it, I say there are very good odds that they would fight. As is evidence for the ensuing battle outside."

"Right now we have a problem on board." Scott commanded, the military began to reload their guns.

"Now, now, I have a much better solution." Rush began to play with the console, until the meter on it dropped to zero, turning red.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled at Rush, pushing him out of the way he ran his eyes over the screen.

"Venting the atmosphere in the areas that are people are not in. Lucky enough Mr. Wallace decided to leave us some control of the ship."

"Where did Eli go?" Vanessa asked, with her question everyone began to look around all wondering where the young genius disappeared.

"To his own devices, I suppose. " Rush added, he really did not care, in fact he began to dislike the boy greatly, he was interfering with his work.

When all the air was restored, the SGC rushed the places where their people were being held; they easily freed them, and within minutes regained control of the ship. In all the total casualties was at 5, including one SG personnel.

Eli rushed to the engineering room, ignoring the sparks flying around them. The ships that were defending Destiny were gone, leaving it to fend for itself against two dozen ships. Even when it was fully functional, it would have been hard to pull off such a feat.

They really had one chance, a risky one that would damage the ship. It would take months to get the ship working, but if didn't do it, there would be no ship.

Viewing out the window, he saw the engineering section below him, dozens of pipes connected to other pipes spread-out before him. Patting the ship affectionately he saw Gin stand next to him. "It's OK Eli, it needs to be done."

Eli nodded, while he went to work, the sound of the worm whole drive began at a slow buzzing sound as it powered up.

All the time he was on the ship, he had the ability to explore, to understand the ship. While there were something's he had not yet discovered, or understand there was one thing that interested him greatly. When Destiny had initially finished its mission, it was to return to earth. Doing so in FTL would have taken millions of years, so the Ancients had built a drive like a stargate. Destiny would have one jump, before the engineer blew, but that jump was meant to be performed when the ship was at 100%.

Randomly picking what was supposed to be life supporting planet, Eli entered the information. Pressing the button the ship disappeared.

"We need to get those weapons working now Rush." Scott yelled, as sparks flew everyone.

"Shields, down to 4%," shouted Corporal Barnes.

"If we're going down let's at least take them with us." Scott told them. "Activate the self-destruct."

"There is no Self-Destruct, even if there was one we're locked out of the system."

"What kind of ship does not have a self-destruct?" When he finished his sentence he was surrounded by a blinding white light. Causing him to shield his eyes. When he opened them he saw clears space, nothing but blackness. Far off in the distance was a small star.

Before he could even contemplate what had just happened, he heard the ship groan, looking outside he saw the mettle ripple, like water. The tension built until the very front of Destiny split open like a banana. Sending vibrations throughout the ship. "What the hell is happening?"

Rush ran for a nearby screen, but was struck by a falling monitor. Scott watched as all around him, the ship shook, and sections flew into space. If that was not bad enough, the lights went out, power had failed. "Where the hell are we, what the hell is going on?"

"Don't worry Scott everything is going." Scott looked to see the Colonel place his hand on him, while he watched entire sections of the Destiny break apart.

_Well Everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this third season. The fourth will be here shortly. In the meantime, look for my continuations of SGA, and SG-1. As always leave comments, and feedback, it's really what keeps me going. Again I'm also looking to add another writer or two._


	17. SGU Let's take our home back, preview

The steam that filled the room disappeared when General Carter flipped on the fan. Still there was steam on the mirror, taking a towel she wiped it off, she had aged in the last Five years. Today would decide if the last Five years was worth it or not. All they had done, all they had tried, would be determined today. Her mind wondered back to the moment it all started Five years ago.

The alarm buzzed throughout the SGC. Men and Women rushed about, trying to figure out what was causing the commotion.

"Are the shields holding?" General Landry asked, the technician. Ever since the bombing in Washington, and the attack on Area-51, all essential offworld facilities had been equipped with shields and several Mark 3 Naquadah generators.

"They've broken through the first shield, and are on the first level."

"Begin evacuation procedures." Landry ordered.

"General." Came the voice over one of the teleprompters.

"What?" Landry lashed out.

'We're initiating evacuation, 12-A."

"You can't be serious? Landry looked to see Carter on the monitor, in the background he could see sparks flying in the background.

"We've already lost the Deadalus, we're about to lose the Apollo, Atlantis has gone missing, Area-51 is destroyed, all resources have been gathered onto the other ships and have left. You're the last place standing."

"What about all of those people out there?"

"We've already lost close to a billion people, in the last week alone. We've lost 3 ships, dozens upon dozens of fighters, the order has been given. They've already destroyed New York, Washington, Los Angeles, Tokyo, London, Beijing, Paris, whole countries are no longer on the map."

Landry stood there thinking for several long moments, grinding his teeth. "Give the order Walter, set the self-destruct for 30 minutes."

"Sir?" Walter asked questioningly.

Carter nodded, before stepping away. Her focus was brought back to her ship. "Ma'am everyone is onboard, all necessary supplies, and equipment have been beamed up, it's time to go."

She looked at the young airman, who was at the helm. "What about Daniel?"

"No one has been able to hear from him since delta went down."

"Get us out of here."

With her orders the last ship fighting for earth left, but they would be back. Plan 12 had 5 parts to it, she only hoped there would be a planet to return to.

Daniel, Valla, and Mitchel stood on the bridge of the Delta, the latest in 304's to be designed. It wasn't fully finished, but the shields had prevented the roof from destroying the ship. They had been down here for several days already.

"The shields are going to fail soon." Daniel reminded Mitchel again.

"I know!"

"We need to get out of here." Vala chimed in.

"I Know!" Mitchel yelled.

Metal collapsing and stretching echoed throughout the bridge. The ship was being crushed, slowly. By their estimations they had an hour left before the structure gave out.

"Colonel Mitchell?" came the familiar voice of Teal'c

"Teal'c is that you?"

"Indeed."

"What took you so long?"

"The Jaffa council would not send aid, plan 12-A has been put into effect." Mitchell said nothing, if it had been put into effect; things were the worse for the ware. "Can you beam yourself up?

"I think so." Daniel went to work on the station in front of him, before a flash of light engulfed all three of them. In one moment the three of them had been on a ship about to implode on itself. The next they were on a small cargo ship, looking down at the earth. Giant holes were cities used to be burnt, fire's spread throughout the planet. He hoped there was a planet to return to."Let's head home." Daniel told Teal'c placing his hand on his shoulder.


	18. Join the Journey!

Here's a bit of an update, on what I've been doing. As you know my Dog died last December, and that kind of ruined my grades, so I put off all writing, and focused on school; with the intention to pick my writing back up. Well something good came up; below you'll find a description of a Sci-Fi web series inspired by SGU I'm working on. I invite you to come like us on Facebook. I'll also post some minor spoilers on what I plan to do with the next 'Season' of SGU.

Join the Journey: Starship Orion

What would the leading corporation in commercial space flight want with a bunch of nuclear weapons? The power and ability to get to Mars in seven days, the technology exists, the means to get there exists, to operate these powerful weapons, a team has been put together in order to achieve their goal of getting to Mars.

The Federal Government does not take well to losing a few dozen atomic weapons. Thus, they quickly put together their own prized expedition, when they fail to stop the private expedition. This new team has two objectives: the first, to bring back the team that is heading towards Mars and claim the prize that has been waiting for too long.

The race for the prize is on. The Prize? A crashed Alien Ship, discovered five years before, by two astronauts lost in space.

Within hours of the private expedition landing on the barren planet, a large two-day dust storm ensues forcing the expedition inside the possibly hostile ship. Soon after the dust storm clears a large Alien armada arrives, the ancient enemy of the race that once occupied the ship now being explored by humankind.

Hoping to gain fame, and power commander Lang, who is willing to cross any line as long as it gain him a possible advantage, orders the ship to take off to face the armada. A space battle quickly begins. While the battle rages on, Caleb Kearns, a former sergeant in the Air Force who was released on dishonorable discharge, the one who originally discovered the hidden data about the Alien Ship, activates the Ships' AI.

With the battle about to be lost, Commander Lang, orders the immediate retreat of the ship; leaving earth relatively defenseless.

With the ship now flying away at Faster than Light Travel, the military expedition makes itself known, by having the leading officer Jessica, toss an wedding ring to Caleb, stating, "Here's your ring since you weren't able to make it to our wedding"

Now two groups have to survive with limited supplies, while trying not to kill each other; they must find a way to work together against the a group of aliens that they know little about, while trying to discover how to operate a ship with the hope of one day being able to make it home and find out what happened.

Join the Journey: Starship Orion

StarshipOrion

projects/1025960156/starship-orion?ref=users

Next Season on SGU:

Eli finally puts Rush in his place.

We'll see the return of our beloved commander, but does he know something Eli doesn't?

The truth of what Eli has done, and what he knows comes out, and has disastrous consequences.

Humanity's greatest enemy will finally be revealed, forcing the crew off the ship permanately.


	19. SGU 4 x 1

Stargate Universe 4 x 1

**Note** I realize it has been awhile, but I'd like to try and get back into it.

_"__Time is a funny thing, really, we see it as linear going from zero to infinity; but this definition is far from true. Once someone understands this, understands that time is energy, that the constant expansion and collapse of the universes continually creating more energy." The classroom sat listening to their teacher reflecting on the history of Destiny, the purpose of the ship long ago lost._

_A young boy raised his hand, the teacher pointed to the young boy. "But what happened to the Destiny?"_

_Eli Wallace who long ago changed his name, he grew tired of being a god, of being worshipped, smiled. "Destiny came home, again, and again, and again. You see time is changing, all around us, energy flows, just like a river it will change directions, and this is why we have an infinite number of universes. It was Destiny that caused the ancients to learn how to ascend, when they made the realization that time is energy."_

Eli slowly awoke, screams echoing from the halls, his head rang as the world was fuzzy around him. Was that a vision he had just seen? It couldn't have been, or could it? Eli slowly pushed himself up than it came to him, the ship was trying to communicate with him. Suddenly he knew the answer, it was risky, but he had to do it.

Eli made his way through the corridors, looking out a window he saw the front of the ship which had broken off slowly losing its orbit. Eli peered down a side corridor he saw himself and Scott arguing.

Gin suddenly appeared next to Eli. "Time is leaking."

"I can see that." Eli replied. He continued his way to a room that no one knew about, more images of the past, and the future blurred together as Eli moved closer to his destination.

"The ship won't be able to withstand what you're trying to do." Gin told Eli.

"I know."

"Everyone will die."

"But they won't."

"You'll die."

"You don't get it do you Gin, I'm not going back, I'm sending a message back. We can avoid all of this if I can get the stasis pod to work, all I need is the right algorithm."

"Eli!" Eli turned to see Colonel Young shouting at him. Eli froze for a minute, before he remembered that the Colonel was dead. "Eli what is going on? The Colonel grabbed Eli and spun him around.

"How are you doing that?" Eli shook his head in disbelief. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I know," the Colonel replied.

"Than how are you here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the Colonel looked at Gin, "good to see you again Gin"

Gin gave Eli a look of confusion.

The door hissed open, inside was a room filled with projected screens similar to the ones seen in the secondary command room. Images flashed on the screen, images of the crew arriving, images of LT. Riley, images of different galaxies, of the ship being built. All of the ships history was being displayed on the screen.

Eli moved a control panel and began to play around, the images changed, slowed down. He saw Gin dying, his first arrival on the ship, the attack from the Lucian Alliance, fight with the blue aliens.

"Damn It!" Eli yelled.

"What?" Young asked.

"The bridge I need someone to start the sequence from the bridge, while I'm here."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"I need you to go to the bridge and initiate the final protocol."

"Eli he can't" Gin said with protest.

"It's the only way."

Scott looked up at Young in disbelief. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

Young gave Scott a pat on the back before pushing him out of the chair.

Gin watched Eli as he worked fast on the consoles, her appearance began to flash in and out. "What's going on?

Eli flashed her a grin. "I'm sending you back with the algorithm needed. Help him, help me." Eli flashed one more grin before hitting a button. Gin vanished, Eli looked around as everything slowly faded into nothing.

Eli stood in front of the chair, he had fixed the chair, everything was working perfectly, but he needed the reset program. The funny thing was once he sat in that chair he would have the reset program, but it would be too late.

Moving to the console Eli began preparing the system to download his consciousness. He would soon no more about the universe, about the ship, than he could ever learn on his own in a flesh body.

Once he finished he slowly sat down in the chair. Gin suddenly flashed in front of Eli. "Eli no!" Gin quickly pointed to the console before she vanished.

Eli threw himself out of the chair and looked at the screen, he began to laugh hysterically. There it was the program he needed. Looking down at the countdown on the screen indicating how much time he had left before the point of no return he saw he only had 20 minutes. Quickly he initiated the reset program.

Eli ran down the corridors the sound of the countdown blasting, every screen displayed the blocky white numbers usually seen when the ship was about to jump into FTL. Suddenly the white changed from white to red. Eli slid into the stasis chamber, pushing a button he opened the pod and jumped in he smiled as the door closed.


End file.
